


[Podfic] UnBound by kelly_chambliss

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Eat, drink, and get dressy, for tomorrow Wilhelmina goes into hiding for the duration of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] UnBound by kelly_chambliss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [UnBound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137561) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



> Recorded as a treat for WAGFAPE 2016. Also fills my "Multiple POV" Square for Podfic_Bingo :D
> 
> Many thanks to kelly_chambliss for permission to record this fic! Also thanks to jsea, for finding the music I used for the snippets! ♥
> 
> My (fire_juggler's) personal headcanon for this story is that it's a spiritual prequel to [Bespoke](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/WAGFAPE2016/works/6301696). It's totally not, but it flows so nicely into it and shares a lot of common themes. :D

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version**  


**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unbound-music.mp3)

**Plain Version**  


**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unbound-plain.mp3)

## Length:

00:29:10 (music version) | 00:27:06 (plain version) 

## Downloads:

**Music Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unbound-music-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 28.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unbound-music-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 15.2 MB

**Plain Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unbound-plain-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 26.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unbound-plain-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 14.1 MB 



## Music Snippets:

[I Belong to You (Acoustic Version)](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00RDP1WAM?ie=UTF8&keywords=caro%20emerald%20I%20belong%20to%20you&qid=1458477742&ref_=sr_1_3&sr=8-3) by Caro Emerald   
---|---


End file.
